


Быть рядом

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Быть в отношениях непросто. Но они учатся.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Быть рядом

Локи никогда прежде не думал, что чужое дурное настроение может беспокоить до нестерпимого желания что-то сделать, чтобы его исправить.  
  
Когда отец был не в духе, он просто старался не попадаться ему под руку и на глаза. Когда матушка в расстройстве могла наговорить лишнего, нужно было просто перетерпеть, и позже — особенно если вовремя разыграть незаслуженно обиженного — она делалась особенно доброй и ласковой. Тогда можно было воспользоваться моментом и признаться в некоторых из своих шалостей, чтобы задёшево получить прощение. Скорее всего, матушка эти его уловки насквозь видела, но покуда он ими не злоупотреблял, просто позволяла им быть.  
  
Если что-то расстраивало Тора, тот либо превращался в раздражающего нытика, и тогда Локи старался держаться подальше, либо выдумывал какие-нибудь идиотские затеи, и тогда Локи упражнялся на нём в остроумии.  
  
Теперь, если он видел расстроенного чем-то Стивена, в его груди начинало противно тянуть, а руки чесались сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы стереть с его лица угрюмое выражение и эту ужасную скорбную складку между бровей.  
  
Поначалу Локи допытывался у Стивена, что его расстроило, а если тот не признавался — всеми правдами и неправдами выяснял. И вмешивался, задействуя собственные знания, силы и ресурсы, чтобы решить так расстроившую его мидгардского чародея проблему. Чаще всего это приводило к ссорам и требованию не лезть, куда не просят.  
  
Потом Локи сменил тактику: стал пытаться отвлекать Стивена от его невесёлых дум. Он устраивал забавные — действительно забавные и совершенно безобидные — шалости или какие-нибудь романтические (до чего докатился, о Норны!) свидания. Иногда помогало (правда, ненадолго), чаще нет — и от вымученной улыбки Стивена становилось тошнее стократ, а физическая близость балансировала на грани пытки.  
  
В конце концов Локи уяснил, что больше всего расстроенному чем-нибудь Стивену нужны от него не активные действия, а простое банальное участие. И Локи учился его проявлять.  
  
«Ты чем-то расстроен, Стивен? Не хочешь поделиться?» И Стивен делился, порой даже спрашивал совета.  
  
Или качал головой. Тогда Локи задавал следующий вопрос: «Мне уйти?»  
  
Стивен вновь качал головой, неосознанно стискивая пальцы на его запястье или крае одежды. Тогда Локи устраивался рядом, притягивая Стивена поближе, зарывался пальцами в его волосы, бездумно поглаживал, где придётся, прижимался губами к темени или виску.  
  
Если же Стивен кивал, извиняясь взглядом, Локи молча оставлял на его губах невесомый поцелуй и уходил, позволяя Стивену побыть наедине с проблемой. Тяжелее этого ничего не было, но он справлялся. А в награду получал согревающие благодарные улыбки, обжигающие поцелуи и самую пылкую страсть. И даже обиду ради этого можно было не разыгрывать.  
  
— За что это? — спросил Локи после первого случая, когда усилием воли (и давя в себе острое разочарование) оставил Стивена страдать в одиночестве, а наутро был разбужен поцелуем и вознаграждён за все свои мучения сторицей.  
  
— За то, что ты рядом, — был ответ.  
  
Бред, если рассуждать логически, он ведь как раз ушёл. Но, если подумать, раньше, навязывая свою помощь или своё присутствие, он делал то, что хотелось ему. Оставив Стивена по его собственной просьбе одного, он проявил внимание к его чувствам и желаниям.  
  
С тех пор Локи старался делать именно это: быть рядом.  
  
И, судя по свету в глазах Стивена при взгляде на него, у Локи получалось.

  
* * *

  
В отношениях самым трудным для Стивена всегда было обращать внимание на чувства партнёра. «Да не хочу я слушать про твои нейроны! Ты не видишь, мне плохо?» «Иди сам на свою вечеринку, я не в настроении веселиться!» «Ты такой эгоист, Стивен. Ты других людей вообще будто не замечаешь». О чужом дурном настроении Стивен, как правило, узнавал, когда ему о нём вот так вот заявляли. Его не раз называли сухарём в и за глаза, но что он мог с собой поделать? Эмпатия никогда не была его сильной стороной, в противном случае он не стал бы первоклассным хирургом, раньше времени выгорев дотла в переживаниях за пациентов. Иметь дело с чужими эмоциями вообще слишком утомительно, поэтому обычно он просто уходил. После этого уходили от него.  
  
А потом в его жизни появился Локи — и будто кто-то приёмник настроил.  
  
Впрочем, никакого волшебства: по первости Стивен пристально наблюдал за Локи, стараясь предугадать его возможные коварные замыслы. Коварных замыслов в итоге так и не обнаружил, зато научился легко считывать его настроение по мельчайшим деталям: напряжению в плечах, взмахах кисти, подрагиванию губ. Локи вечно прятался за масками, но Стивен ясно видел сквозь них.  
  
И поначалу — стоило приметить, что Локи чем-то расстроен или взбешён — Стивен поступал так, как поступал всегда: уходил, оставляя его разбираться со своими чувствами самому. Вот только разочарование, которое Стивен читал в его глазах по возвращении, было иное, чем у его бывших.  
  
Локи разочаровывался не в нём. Локи разочаровывался в себе. В том, что выставленные им щиты оказывались недостаточно высоки, а маски — надёжны.  
  
В конце концов Стивен перестал уходить, однако что делать с чужими эмоциями, по-прежнему не знал. И начал притворяться, будто вовсе их не замечает. Разочарование стало уходить, но ему на смену пришло притворство и напускное веселье. Видеть их отчего-то сделалось невыносимо, и однажды Стивен не выдержал.  
  
— Если тебе плохо, не делай вид, что всё в порядке. Тебе незачем притворяться передо мной. Я не уйду.  
  
Локи дёрнулся тогда, глянул недоверчиво и опустил взгляд на свои пальцы, переплетённые с пальцами Стивена. Затем отвернулся, но руки не отнял, только сжал крепче на мгновение да так и оставил. А Стивен смотрел, как постепенно уходит напряжение из его плеч, и думал, что не так уж это и сложно — быть рядом.  
  
Главное — желание.


End file.
